csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales From The Grave/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Now that I have the head and the body, I can finally work. There was no trauma to the body, so C.O.D. is Blunt Force Trauma to the head. Al Robbins: You're looking for something large and square. And most likely of good substance to do the damage it did to the skull. Nick Stokes: Thanks, Doc. Can you estimate the time of death? Al Robbins: Hard to tell, with all the Insects that ate the body. But I collected all the insects. Maybe you can use them to create a Timeline. Nick Stokes: There's a good variety of species here. We should be able to solve this puzzle. Examine Insects Nick Stokes: Thanks for helping me organize the insect Timeline. I can tell you a lot about how long the body has been here from these little bugs. Nick Stokes: The blue bottle flies were first to arrive, and once their maggots hatched, the Rove and Hister Beetles moved in. Nick Stokes: There's also some Piophilidae Larvae, or Cheese Skippers. These bugs don't typically show up into decomposition for two weeks. Nick Stokes: But what's really telling is the Desmestidae, or Hide Beetles. There's a few Hide Beetles, but no larvae. Nick Stokes: That lets us know the body's been here between 14 and 18 days. So we should be on the lookout for missing people in the past 2 weeks. D.B. Russell: Good work... Unis have been sweeping the area nad found on abandoned campsite, about 2 weeks old. It might belong to the voctim. Better check it out. Examine Saw Henry Andrews: Good job on that saw. THe blood Matched DNA we extracted from the victim's bone marrow. This was used to saw the vic's head off. D.B. Russell: Looks like you found some kind of an oily mixture on the handle. Bindle the Handle Trace and get it to Hodges. Analyze Handle Trace David Hodges: So this chemical mixture is a Dye used for hair. Looks like the killer was sweating. Wiped their head and hair dye got onto the Saw handle. David Hodges: They might have worn gloves who¡ile sawing, but it didn't stop them from leaving their trace. And I can tell you this... It's brown hair dye. David Hodges: It's permanent dye and the victim had red hair. So I can tell you the killer has brown hair. Analyze Sleeping Bag David Hodges: The sleeping bag was nicely rolled up and sprayed with bleach. The killer wanted to make sure they covered their tracks. But they messed up. David Hodges: I found a high dosage Diazepam pill in the bag. Charles' doctor informed me that he was on strict guidelines to stay away from tranquilizers. David Hodges: Charles took a high dosage of Oxycodone for a back injury and the combination could be lethal. And apparently, Charles was very health-conscious. D.B. Russell: Then it must have come from the killer. What more anxiety driven situation than trying to cover up a murder. D.B. Russell: So we're looking for a killer who takes anxiety medication, namely diazepam. Good work, Hodges. Examine Sandwich Roaster D.B. Russell: This cast iron Sandwich Roaster has blood on it, and matches the wounds in the victim's skull. Get this Blood Sample to Henry fast. Analyze Blood Sample Henry Andrews: The blood DNA on this cast iron sandwich roaster matches the Victim's DNA. Congratulations! You found the murder weapon! D.B. Russell: So the killer used this campfire tool... Looks like a weapon of opportunity. Henry Andrews: And I might know who had the opportunity. This roaster actually had a "property of" engraving. D.B. Russell: You're kidding me? Who's it the property of? Henry Andrews: Erik Van Worden. And get this. A few months ago, Erik moved into the backwoods of Mt. Charleston to live off the land. Examine Steering Wheel Nick Stokes: Okay, we have lots of Fingerprints collected from the steering wheel. It will take a while, but we should compare these to all our suspects. Analyze Fingerprints Nick Stokes: There's three sets of Prints. The first two belong to Charles and his wife Elaine, who own the minivan. Nick Stokes: The third set belongs to Arielle Carpenter. But why was she driving Charles' car? Did she murder him? Let's talk to both of these ladies. Examine Box Of Dirt Al Robbins: Good job. There's a deep impact to the head. Can't tell if B.F.T. is the cause of death until we find the restof the body, and the brain is bug food. D.B. Russell: Thanks, Doc. We won't get an ID off this ugly Mug either. Al Robbins: I could boil the skull. Then you'd have a base to complete a facial Reconstruction. D.B. Russell: I hope your skills are up to par. If we do a good job, we might be able to find an ID. Examine Skull D.B. Russell: Wow, great job on that face. You really are a great CSI. D.B. Russell: We have a possible hit on a missing person named Charles Tartarus. We're gonna need more to get a positive ID, but it's a grat start. D.B. Russell: And from the skull, I was able to tell that the killer must be right handed to make a deep impression on the left side of the forehead. Examine Personal Effects Sara Sidle: Great find on that Wallet. It belongs to Charles Tartarus, who went missing two weeks ago. I think that's our victim. Sara Sidle: One of the slots was missing a credit card. I looked it up and found that Charles' card was used at a hardware store a day after he went missing. Sara Sidle: The card was used to purchase bleach, a spray bottle and a Shovel, perhaps the one that buried him. And get this, one more item: Cinnamon Gum. D.B. Russell: Cinnamon gum? That's odd, but I don't think it was for the victim, who had mint gum. The killer must really love cinnamon flavored gum. Sara Sidle: I also found out that Charles Tartarus works as a Civil Engineer and his company recently had a camping retreat in Mt. Charleston. D.B. Russell: I don't believe in coincidences. Let's bring in someone from his company. If Charles isn't the vic, he could be a killer on the run. Sara Sidle: I called over there. His friend and co-worker is coming in. His name is Hayden Prodotes. D.B. Russell: Good work. Let's see what Hayden has to say. Examine Backpack Nick Stokes: I ran the prints through AFIS and got a hit on a government employee, Lester Bloom. Nick Stokes: That's right, the forest ranger who claims he hadn't seen anything suspicious. Let's see why he didn't tell us about this Backpack. Nick Stokes: And siphon through the items inside this pack. See what other mysteries this pack unveils. Examine Pack Contents Greg Sanders: This is odd. There're chargers for a computer and tablet, but neither of those in here. You don't usually bring a charger without the device. Greg Sanders: Good find with the minivan keys. They smell like bleach. Charles' Vehicle must be nearby. Let's go to the parking area and check. Examine All-Purpose Knife Sara Sidle: Good job uncovering that engraving. I can't find a link to Martin Carpenter and the victim. Sara Sidle: I did, however, find out that Arielle Carpenter works with Charles. Her father Martin passed away years ago. Sara Sidle: But how could she drop a family heirloom in the middle of a parking lot? Maybe she was preoccupied with covering up a murder... Examine Burnt Photos D.B. Russell: Good job on those Photos. They're pictures Charles had with his wife Elaine. Who would burn these? D.B. Russell: If Charles really did plan to leave Elaine, what would have happened if Elaine caught him? D.B. Russell: We have to notify Elaine about Charles. Let's ask her a couple of questions while she's here. Examine Contact Lens Henry Andrews: We weren't able to get any DNA off the contact lens, because the tent where you found it was sprayed with bleach. Sara Sidle: But thanks to your hard work, we were able to find out more about the person who wore this contact lens. Sara Sidle: This is a permanent, and not a daily. These take a few weeks to order, so we'll be looking for someone wearing glasses. Sara Sidle: Let's say we bring in our woodsman, Erik Van Worden. He wears glasses. Examine Cell Phone David Hodges: No luck finding any recent call or emails on this. Charles doesn't seem like much of a phone person. D.B. Russell: But great thinking on using the phone to locate his tablet and laptop. And looks like you pinpointed an address where those were hidden. D.B. Russell: Lester Bloom, the forest ranger had them. Maybe he stole them after he killed the victim. Brass is heading to his house now. Category:Transcripts